Donquixote Mjosgard
| affiliation = World Government; Donquixote Family | occupation = World Noble | residence = Mary Geoise | jva = Tetsuo Gotō | Funi eva = Dallas Reid }} Saint Donquixote Mjosgard is a World Noble who visited Fishman Island ten years before the start of the series. He is a member of the Donquixote Family. Appearance Mjosgard has his dark green hair styled in an updo, a hairstyle shared by most other World Nobles. He has a wide face with a bulbous nose that has snot hanging out from time to time, thick lips, and small slit-like eyes. Like all World Nobles, he wears a thick white protective suit adorned with medal-like knobs and an air bubble when out in public. When he arrived on Fishman Island, he was shown bloody and injured after his journey. In the present, his appearance remains mostly the same with only some minor changes, such as his hair appearing more angular, his face having facial hair, and his eyes appearing more blackish. Personality Formerly, Mjosgard was extremely conceited, like most World Nobles, thinking of himself as superior to everyone else and being under the impression that he was well respected even when it was obvious that he was not. This is clearly shown when he wanted a helmet above medical attention, so he would not have to breath the same air as commoners, and gasping in pain when his protective helmet was lost due to having to breath the same air as fishmen. He further elaborated his belief in the anime by claiming that the queen of a fish-based country is no higher than any commoner, if not lower, when compared to himself. He was very possessive of what he considered his property, as he was traveling to Fishman Island to reclaim his fishman slaves that escaped, calling them a treasured collection. He also justified his actions and his reason for others to save him simply because he was a noble, and showed extreme cowardice when his life was threatened due to lack of witnesses to report to an Admiral, though his arrogance prevented him from pleading. Despite his former arrogance, he was able to have civilized conversations with his father, speaking in what appeared to be affectionate tones with each other, showing that he respected only those of equal or higher status to his. Mjosgard addressed his father as "my daddy", while his father properly answered with "my son". His meeting with Otohime apparently reformed him into a more humble and benevolent man, as seen by his coming into the defense of Neptune's family. He even struck a fellow World Noble Charlos after he tried to take Shirahoshi by force and apologized on the behalf of the World Nobles. Another interesting fact is that Mjosgard referred to himself as a human and admitted he owed a debt to Neptune's family. Like many other One Piece characters, he has his own unique laugh, which is "susususususu". Abilities and Powers As a World Noble, he can basically do as he pleases, with the ability to summon a Marine Admiral to attack anyone who he deems to threaten him. Although he was spoiled with the greater wealth of his culture like the rest of his people, he was at least durable enough to survive the attack of sea creatures deep underwater, while the rest of his accompaniments were all killed. Weapon Like other World Nobles, he wields a pistol to shoot anyone who displeases him which he used it to threaten the citizens of Fishman Island to treat his wounds. While the manga depicts it as a regular flintlock, the anime shows a golden-yellow pipe-like pistol, similar to the one Charlos wielded. In the past he was shown to use his flintlock to shoot his slaves solely for his amusement. He also wielded a spiked club when he stopped Charlos from taking Shirahoshi. History Past Mjosgard spent some time buying fishmen on the Slave Trade market assembling them into a "Prized Fishmen Collection" all of which he treated poorly and were freed during Fisher Tiger's raid on Mary Geoise. Ten years ago, when Jinbe joined the Shichibukai, Mjosgard's father explained to him the current event and the likelihood of him finding his "property". Mjosgard and his father were both outraged at this so Mjosgard traveled to Fishman Island in order to reclaim his escaped slaves. However, his ship was attacked by what were believed to be beasts on the sea floor, leaving him the only survivor. When he arrived on Fishman Island, he was bloodied and injured, ordering the citizens to bring him a helmet and lamenting being the only survivor. He complained how the island stank of fishmen and ordered them to bring him a doctor. When he was met by some of the Sun Pirates members who settled as citizens, he recognized some of them as his former slaves that he abused and humiliated in the past, and told them to come home and be obedient, saying no one gave them permission to be free. He panicked when the fishmen pointed guns at him, trying to flaunt his status to discourage them. When he was told by the assailants that none of the Fishman Island citizens would act as witnesses and that Mjosgard's death can be written off as a shipwreck accident, he started to shout insults angrily. One of the Sun Pirates shot at him, but the bullet was intercepted by Otohime. As Otohime tried to reason with the angry fishmen, Mjosgard reached for his gun and tried to shoot her, only to be stopped by Shirahoshi. She summoned Sea Kings using her voice, and their arrival sent him into shock and Mjosgard passed out, foaming at the mouth. He was treated by Aladine and was fully recovered several weeks later. He left the island seemingly ungrateful to the people for the way he was treated, calling them cattle and saying they would regret it. He showed some reluctance and disdain when Otohime announced that she would be traveling with him, as he was angry that the queen would undermine his power and invite herself on board his ship. Reverie Arc When Charlos tried to take Shirahoshi by force, Mjosgard intervened on the Neptune Family's behalf and knocked Charlos away. He then apologized for Charlos' actions and declared that he would help the people of Fishman Island. Trivia *Mjosgard believing he could reclaim his slaves after they were freed is similar to the fugitive slave laws enacted in the United States, allowing slave owners to reclaim escaped slaves as long as they could provide proof of ownership. *He is the only member of the Donquixote Family who does not have blond hair. References Site Navigation ca:Mjosgard es:Mjosgard fr:Saint Miosgard id:Mjosgard it:Don Quijote Myosgard Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:World Nobles Category:Fishman Island Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Donquixote Family